Ce Passé en Commun
by aphrodite161701
Summary: Oliver et Félicity sont ensemble depuis trois ans, mais un voyage à Las Vegas va leur offrir une surprise. Pas de Arrow. Pas de méchant. Juste une histoire d'amour pour notre Olicity


**Voici un OS que j'ai écris et merci à ma Beta shinobu24**

 **C'est un UA, pas d'Arrow, pas de méchant, juste une petite histoire d'amour entre notre couple**

 **Dans cette histoire Oliver à 30 ans et Félicity à 28 ans**

 **Bonne lecture à vous tous**

Felicity et Oliver étaient ensemble depuis trois ans, mais leur relation n'avais pas été des plus simple dans les débuts. Ils venaient de deux mondes complètement différents, et beaucoup de personnes avait appelé la jeune femme, une coureuse de dot. Le jeune homme avait hérité de la compagnie de ses parents à leur mort tragique à tous les deux il y a cinq ans sur le bateau de famille, le Gambit. Oliver aurait dû être aussi sur ce voyage, mais ayant été trop saoul au réveil, il avait appelé ses parents et leur avait dit de partir sans lui. La culpabilité le rongeait depuis, cet accident l'avait changé et il était devenu plus sérieux. Il s'était séparé de sa petite amie lui expliquant qu'il n'était pas fait pour s'engager, qu'elle serait beaucoup mieux avec un homme qui aurait plus de considération pour elle. Puis avec l'aide de Walter Steele, un ami de ses parents de longue date, il avait appris à diriger la société, c'était très important pour lui qu'il conserve l'héritage que ses parents avaient construit depuis tant d'années.  
Il s'était aussi occupé de sa petite sœur, Théa, qui n'avait que treize ans au moment de la mort de leurs parents. C'était même grâce à la jeune femme qu'il avait pu rencontrer la femme de sa vie qui travaillait dans une filiale de QC, Hope tech. Sa sœur était venue un jour lui expliquant que son ordinateur ne voulait plus s'allumer, et elle devait impérativement récupérer à l'intérieur son rapport de fin de trimestre, qui lui permettrait de rentrer dans son école de stylisme cet été. Il avait demandé le meilleur spécialiste à Hope tech, on l'avait donc conduit dans l'openspace d'une certaine Felicity Smoak. Il était rentré et s'était retrouvé devant une jeune femme blonde avec une queue de cheval, des lunettes carrés qui surplombait de magnifiques yeux bleus et un stylo rouge dans la bouche. Il avait été subjugué par sa beauté naturelle et avait souri pour la première fois à une autre personne que sa sœur ou Raisa depuis la mort de ses parents, un an auparavant, en entendant son babillage. Quelque chose en elle lui semblait familier mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où provenait ce sentiment. Il lui avait fallu une année pour pouvoir l'embrasser pour la première fois, mais il n'aurait rien changé à tout ce qui avait pu arriver durant tout ce temps. Ils étaient devenus amis en premier lieu, et elle s'était aussi très bien entendu avec sa petite sœur depuis qu'elle avait sauvé son travail sur son ordinateur. Chaque jour qu'il passait en sa compagnie, refermait la blessure ouverte après la mort de ses parents. Elle avait su le rassurer, le motiver et le conseiller pour la société, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas culpabiliser de ne pas avoir été sur le bateau, et s'il était monté sur le Gambit avec ses parents il y aurait eu une orpheline à la maison. De son point de vue c'était le destin tout simplement, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il en tomba encore plus amoureux à chaque moment où elle le faisait encore plus grandir, en lui montrant une perspective de vie à laquelle il n'aurait jamais cru avoir droit.

Felicity avait beaucoup souffert au début de leur relation à cause des rumeurs qui se baladaient dans les couloirs de la société quand elle y allait pour des réunions. Elle ne disait rien à Oliver ne voulant causer aucun mal à l'homme qu'elle aimait. On parlait d'elle comme une coureuse de dot, qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur pour Oliver, qu'il devait se trouver une femme plus fine, plus grande, plus belle. Durant une année elle avait subi et accepté les brimades, même si des fois elle pensait à quitter le jeune homme pour faire taire les mégères, mais à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux il lui était impossible de le faire, il était tout pour elle, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour personne avant. On avait même dit qu'elle avait eu le poste de présidente du service des sciences appliquées de la filiale car elle était la petite amie du PDG. Le jour de la fête à l'entreprise pour sa promotion, Oliver avait demandé un instant à tout le personnel pour l'écouter bien soigneusement.

"Il m'a été rapporté par une personne très proche de mon entourage que plusieurs employés de la compagnie avait depuis une année dénigré la femme de ma vie en pensant qu'elle n'avait rien à faire avec moi. Ces personnes ont toutes été licenciées sur le champ. Je ne permets aucune rumeurs dans ma société et encore moins sur les êtres chères à mon cœur. Felicity Smoak a eu cette promotion grâce à ses compétences extraordinaire et son travail acharné dans la société. Et pour notre vie personnelle cela ne vous concerne pas, mais sachez qu'elle est ce qui m'est arrivé le mieux dans ma vie et que personne ne pourra détruire ce que je ressens pour elle. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris en compte mes avertissements ce soir. Bonne soirée"

La jeune femme avait appris par la suite que c'est Théa qui avait surpris une conversation un jour venant la visité et avait enquêté, puis tout avoué à son frère. Felicity n'avait plus jamais eu de souci avec le personnel depuis cette soirée et elle était encore plus tombée amoureuse d'Oliver Queen ce soir-là.

Aujourd'hui ils se trouvaient à bord du jet de la société pour se diriger vers Las Vegas d'où était originaire la jeune femme, dans quelques heures le jeune homme allait rencontrer pour la première fois les parents de sa dulcinée. Durant tout le trajet, ils se tinrent la main, s'embrassèrent et Felicity lui parlait de sa ville natale et des folies qu'elle avait pu faire étant jeune. Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent, la jeune présidente aperçut ses parents au loin lui faire signe et elle prit la main d'Oliver qui était assez mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais voulu rencontrer les parents de ses anciennes petites amies, pour lui cela voulait dire engagement et il n'était pas prêt à l'époque. Mais avec Felicity tout était différent, ils habitaient déjà ensemble, et il avait l'intention de passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Plus ils avançaient vers les parents de la jeune femme, plus il avait peur en voyant leur sourire disparaitre, sans comprendre leur réaction. Avaient-ils peur du passé de playboy de leur futur gendre, ou ne correspondait il pas à ce qu'ils avaient pensé pour leur fille unique ?

« Bonjour maman, bonjour papa » dit Felicity en les enlaçant.

« Bonjour ma chérie » dirent-ils ensemble continuant de regarder le jeune homme en face d'eux.

La jeune femme s'aperçut que ses parents n'arrêtaient pas de fixer son amour, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils réagissaient comme cela, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais son père la devança.

« Non ! Robert ?... ce n'est pas possible…»

Les deux jeunes amoureux se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre ne comprenant pas la réaction du père de la jeune femme.

"Pourquoi l'appelles tu Robert papa, son nom est Oliver...Oliver Queen, je vous l'ai dit au téléphone pourtant que je venais avec lui. Que vous arrive-t-il ?"

« Oh mon dieu " cria Donna "C'est pas possible" et elle se mit à pleurer.

"Tu nous as jamais dit son nom ma chérie" dit Noah tout en regardant le jeune homme "Tu ressembles tellement à ton père Oliver, je suis désolée...j'ai cru que…" il ne put finir sa phrase l'émotion trop forte lui faisant perdre la voix.

"Je ne comprends rien" dit Felicity "Tu as connus son père ? Mais quand ? Où ?"

"C'est tellement fou de savoir que vous êtes tous les deux ensemble. C'est le destin qui les as réunis Noah, il n'y a pas d'autres explications"

"Vous allez arrêter de faire comme si nous n'étions pas la" cria la jeune femme "Expliquez-moi comment vous avez pu rencontrer les parents d'Oliver"

"Calme toi mon ange" dit le jeune homme en lui serrant la main.

Donna qui avait repris contenance après les cris de sa fille répondit avec le sourire "C'est très simple mon bébé...vous deux" elle leur fit signe "On vous a fait une cérémonie de mariage quand vous étiez enfant, il y a vingt-trois ans"

"QUOI" les amoureux crièrent d'une même voix

"On rentre à la maison et vous aurez les réponses à vos questions" dit le père de la jeune femme

Durant tout le voyage en voiture Felicity essayait de questionner ses parents sur la grande bombe qu'ils venaient de lâcher. Pour elle ce n'était pas possible, elle s'en souviendrait, elle ne pouvait pas être marié à l'homme qu'elle aimait, surtout à un si jeune âge. Sa mère lui expliqua que c'était fictif bien sûr, mais que pour eux et les parents du jeune homme, c'était réelle et ça avait permis de tisser un lien entre les deux familles.

Oliver était dans le même état, mais ne disait rien, trop chamboulé par la nouvelle. Il avait eu un mariage fictif avec la femme qu'il aimait, quand il était enfant, à sept ans exactement. Il rêvait depuis des années d'une petite fille aux cheveux bruns, dans une belle robe blanche, et des perles dans les cheveux. Il avait su au premier regard avec la jeune femme qu'il l'avait connu de quelque part et maintenant tout prenait sens même s'il n'avait aucun souvenir, que ses parents avaient pu connaître les Smoak à un moment de leur vie.

Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une demi-heure de voiture devant une très belle maison. La jeune femme partit dans sa chambre pour y déposer leurs affaires pendant que son compagnon restait planté dans le couloir n'osant rentrer complètement dans la maison.

"Tu peux rentrer Oliver, tu es le bienvenue dans notre maison"

" Merci monsieur Smoak" il répondit en s'avançant doucement.

" Monsieur..." Noah éclata de rire " Il y a tellement longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé comme cela "

" Je suis désolé. Je suis assez... "

" Perturbé ? "

" Oui...exactement et pas seulement d'avoir appris que j'ai déjà épousé votre fille quand j'étais un petit garçon...mais que vous connaissiez mes parents"

" Nous allons vous expliquer exactement comment tout a commencé. » répondit-il en prenant l'homme que sa fille aimait par l'épaule en marchant vers le salon.

Felicity sortit de la chambre sa lèvre entre les dents essayant de comprend comment cette histoire était possible. Relevant les yeux sur les deux hommes de sa vie elle se mit à sourire au tableau devant elle. Elle avait eu peur ces derniers jours que ses parents ne veuillent pas d'Oliver dans leur famille de crainte qu'il ne soit pas comme eux ou qu'il ne lui convienne pas. Elle leur avait expliqué plus ou moins son passé avec les femmes, son père avait été assez difficile à convaincre qu'il était vraiment un homme bien et qu'il avait changé depuis plusieurs années. Et là les voyant discuter comme un père et un fils, elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Le jeune homme s'en aperçut tout de suite et s'approcha d'elle en la prenant dans ses bras alors que Noah parti pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

« Ça ne va pas mon amour ? »

« Je suis si heureuse que tu t'entend bien avec eux. Mes parents, surtout mon père, sont protecteurs, je suis leur seul fille et ils veulent le meilleur pour moi"

« Je comprends et j'avais les même appréhension que toi. Mais tu sais que j'aurais bravé tous les obstacles pour rester auprès de toi"

"Oui...Et je leur aurais fait comprendre que c'est ma vie...mon choix. Il est hors de question que je te perde"

"Tu crois que nos parents étaient fâchés les uns contre les autres, c'est pour cela que nous n'avons aucun souvenir de ce passé ?"

«"Non ! » dit une voix derrière eux "Nous étions amis, d'une certaine manière" dit Donna qui arrivait avec un vieil album. « Vous venez dans le salon on va vous raconter notre rencontre"

"Maman pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu de photo des parents d'Oliver ?" dit-elle en suivant sa mère.

" Tu vas comprendre ma puce"

Oliver et Felicity se mirent sur le canapé collé l'un à l'autre, les parents de la jeune femme s'installèrent dans les fauteuils sur les côtés. L'album fut posé sur la petite table basse au milieu.

« Nous avons connu tes parents lors d'un voyage que nous avons entrepris pour Starling City l'été 1984. Nous y sommes restés qu'une semaine, et revenus un an après pour le mariage d'un de leurs amis, qui s'appelle Walter Steel. Ils sont venus aussi une fois à Las Vegas pour nous rendre visite. Mais leur travail pour la société qui était en pleine floraison, la naissance de ta petite sœur, et la séparation de ton père et moi-même ont fait que nous nous sommes perdus de vue. Ils sont restés dans nos cœur, même si notre amitié n'a duré qu'une année, elle a été instantanée, ce qui aurait pu être différent vu notre niveau sociale opposé. Ta mère a été une femme exceptionnelle lors de notre rencontre alors qu'elle aurait pu ne rien faire et me laisser me débrouiller seule"

"Que s'est-il passé maman ? "

Le soleil radieux inondait de ses couleurs douces et chaudes le parc de la ville de Starling City. Les enfants couraient dans l'herbe, jouant au ballon ou au chat, riant, criant de joie d'être dehors par cette magnifique journée d'été.

Donna Smoak et sa fille Felicity venait de débarquer ce matin de Las Vegas, Noah le père de la petite fille était partit déposé leur valise dans leur chambre d'hôtel qui se trouvait juste en face du parc. La petite fille se mit à courir lorsqu'elle aperçut une balançoire libre, elle adorait voler dans les airs, elle se sentait libre à ce moment-là. Avec un peu de mal, vu sa petite taille, elle arriva à grimper sur le siège et commença à lancer ses jambes.

Non loin de là se trouvait Moira Queen et son fils Oliver qui venait de finir une de leur matinée de torture comme les appelait le petit garçon. En effet sa mère qui était la femme du grand Robert Queen, PDG d'une des plus florissantes compagnies de la ville, avec Merlyn Mondial, venait de finir les préparatifs pour un bal de charités qui devait se dérouler dans un mois dans le grand hôtel qui se trouvait en face du parc. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se promener comme cela, elle avait un immense jardin remplis de belles fleurs derrière leur maison ou elle pouvait le faire, mais son fils avait été vraiment très gentil durant la matinée et elle avait bien voulu prendre un moment pour qu'il s'amuse dans le parc. En général il était gardé par la femme de ménage, Raisa durant les obligations de Moira, mais ce matin la jeune femme avait dû aller aider une de ses sœurs qui venait de mettre au monde des jumeaux, et son fils était venu avec elle. Elle le regarda se diriger vers les jeux faisant bien attention à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Felicity se trouvait depuis dix minutes sur la balançoire lorsque deux petites filles un peu plus âgés qu'elle arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

"Hey la binoclarde, descend de la balançoire" dit la rousse

"Pourquoi je le ferais, elle est à tout le monde"

"On voit que tu n'es pas du coin, cette balançoire m'appartient" dit la brune

"Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Nous sommes dans un parc donc j'ai tout à fait le droit d'être sur cette balançoire. Tu ne peux pas me faire descendre"

"Regarde la petite mijaurée Helena" dit la jeune fille rousse "Elle pense pouvoir te dire ce que tu as le droit de faire ou pas. Tu devrais lui montrer qui commande à cette gamine"

"Tu as tout à fait raison Carrie"

Les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent de Felicity et la poussèrent de plus en plus fort pour lui faire peur et la faire tomber. Elle se mit à hurler de peur à cause de la hauteur et de la vitesse que prenait la balançoire, Donna, qui entendit les cris de sa fille, partit en courant vers les balançoires, ainsi qu'Oliver qui avait vu de loin le comportement des deux filles qu'il connaissait bien étant dans son école.

"Laissez la tranquille"

"Eloigne toi Oliver cela ne te concerne pas" Dit Helena qui continua à pousser encore plus fort.  
"Arrête de la pousser" dit-il en repoussant Helena pour se positionner derrière la petite fille et essayer d'arrêter la balançoire.

Il réussit à la freiner partiellement, mais prise de panique, Felicity lâcha les cordes et tomba en avant. Sa tête percuta le sol au moment où Donna arrivait à son niveau, la jeune femme se mit à genoux sanglotant de peur pour sa fille. Helena et Carrie étaient parties en courant quand elles avaient entendu la mère de la petite fille arriver. En constatant que la jeune fille brune saignait de la tête, Oliver partit chercher sa mère pour les aider.

"Comment va votre fille ?" demanda Moira à la femme blonde

"Elle saigne de la tête et je ne peux pas appeler mon mari qui se trouve à l'hôtel, ni l'hôpital"

"Je vais appeler mon chauffeur pour que l'on vous emmène à l'hôpital et j'enverrais quelqu'un prévenir votre mari Madame..."

"Smoak...Donna Smoak et voici ma fille Felicity, et merci à toi jeune homme d'avoir voulu sauver ma fille"

"Je suis Moira Queen, c'est mon fils Oliver"

"Je vous remercie madame Queen de bien vouloir nous aider"

Quelques minutes passèrent et le chauffeur des Queens arriva à leur hauteur. Il prit doucement la petite fille dans ses bras et tous montèrent en voiture pour emmener Felicity à l'hôpital.

Donna s'arrêta de parler un instant, bu quelques gorgées de son jus d'orange.

Ton père arriva trente minutes plus tard à l'hôpital, effréné, demandant ce qui s'était passé. C'est Oliver qui lui expliqua que deux filles qu'il connaissait t'avaient fait du mal. Ta mère nous as promis ce jour-là que les petites filles seraient punies, et elle a tenu sa promesse. Tu n'as pas été gravement blessé, mais on a dû rester quelques heures à l'hôpital pour que les médecins surveillent ton état"

"Je me rappelle comment tu as été timide Oliver lorsque ta mère et toi devait partir. On en a souri souvent quand on se souvenait des moments partagés avec tes parents. Moira t'a demandé de dire au revoir à Felicity, tu as fait non de la tête et tu es partis te cacher derrière ta mère. C'est notre puce qui a fait le premier pas, elle t'a tendu sa main mais tu ne l'as pas prise, alors elle est descendu du lit, s'avança vers toi et te déposa un baiser sur la joue, avant de monter de nouveau dans son lit. Au moment où vous êtes sortis de la chambre au dernier moment tu t'es retourné et tu lui as souri" dit Noah

"Je ne me rappelle pas de cela" dit la jeune femme "On avait quel âge ?"

"Oliver avait sept ans et toi cinq ans" dit Donna "J'avais mon appareil alors j'ai pris des photos de ce jour-là. Regardez" elle ouvrit l'album et les deux jeunes gens purent voir des photos d'eux dans cette chambre d'hôpital

Oliver caressa le visage de sa mère sur la photo, une larme coula sur sa joue que Felicity essuya doucement avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne la serrant pour le soutenir.

"Ta mère a fait preuve d'une grande bonté ce jour-là" dit Donna "elle aurait pu refuser de nous aider mais au contraire, elle a tout fait pour me calmer et faire le nécessaire pour ma petite fille. J'ai compris uniquement lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital que votre nom était surement très important dans la ville"

"Nous avons beaucoup souffert en apprenant leur mort par les journaux" dit Noah.

"Ils me manquent tous les jours et j'ai rêvé très souvent qu'ils puissent rencontrer Felicity sans savoir qu'en fait ils l'avaient déjà connu il y a des années"

"C'est peut-être eux, de l'endroit où ils se trouvent, qui ont fait le nécessaire pour que vous soyez de nouveau réunis. Je me dis que c'est possible"

"Peut-être maman...même si tu sais que je ne crois pas vraiment à quelque chose si je ne peux pas le voir...mais cette fois-ci je me résous à y croire"

"Nous avons fait la connaissance de ton père le lendemain lorsqu'ils sont venus nous rendre visite à l'hôtel. Robert à beaucoup aimé parler avec Noah, il lui avait dit qu'il voulait l'embaucher, qu'il aurait besoin d'une personne aussi intelligente que lui dans ses locaux, mais ton père travaillait chez Kord industries à ce moment, alors il a refusé son offre. Cela ne nous a pas empêché de passer une semaine avec eux dans leur maison. Je me rappelle que nous n'avons même pas visité la ville en fait, nous sommes restés chez eux. Vous vous amusiez tellement bien tous les deux, il y avait aussi deux autres enfant avec vous"

"Vous devez parler de Tommy et Laurel surement, ils sont mes meilleurs amis depuis que j'ai cinq ans."

Donna regarda sa fille et lui expliqua pourquoi elle ne lui avait jamais montré l'album. Un an après le mariage de monsieur Steel, Noah les avaient quittés à cause des dettes de jeux qu'il avait accumulés et pour que rien ne leur arrive, que les bookmakers ne leur fasses pas de mal, il avait préféré s'enfuir loin.

La jeune fille avait été dévastés du départ de son père et s'était complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même, et Donna avait dû prendre trois boulot pour pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins. Elle n'avait plus le temps de voyager pour aller voir ses amis et la petite fille n'avait jamais reparlé d'eux. Le temps était passé, elle avait grandi puis était partit au MIT et elle avait oublié le garçon qui l'avait sauvé sur cette balançoire. Son père était revenu quelques années plus tard avec l'argent pour les bookmakers et n'avait plus jamais joué de sa vie. La jeune fille avait eu du mal à pardonner à son père, mais quand il avait fait une crise cardiaque, elle avait eu trop peur pour lui et avait accepté ses excuses.

"Mais sans le vouloir vous vous êtes réunis de nouveau sans savoir que vous vous connaissiez et l'amour vous a réunis. Et bientôt vous allez vous marier et agrandir notre famille"

"Nous n'en sommes pas encore là" dit la jeune femme en rougissant

"Moi je suis prêt" dit le jeune patron en lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres

Felicity ne dit rien, trop déroutée par la réponse spontanée de son amour, elle ne pensait pas qu'il voulait passer à l'étape suivante, ils en avaient jamais parlé. Elle mit cette pensée de côté et demanda à sa mère de lui raconter comment d'être amis avec les Queens avait pu conduire à l'idée de marier leur enfants ensemble.

"C'est vraiment venu durant une discussion pendant la préparation de gâteaux avec Moira et Raisa dans votre cuisine... »

Moira et Donna avec l'aide de Raisa préparait des petits muffins pour le gouter du lendemain avec certains enfants que connaissait Oliver. Cela faisait quatre jours que les Smoak étaient à Starling City, ils passaient tout leur temps avec les Queens dans leur maison. Au début réticent à les déranger, Donna avait décliné l'invitation, mais avait remercié Moira de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour sa fille. La matriarche lui avait suggérée que si elle voulait la remercier qu'elle vienne passer du temps à la maison, Robert et Noah pourraient discuter de technologie dans le bureau. Les enfants s'amuseraient ensemble et elles pourraient apprendre à se connaître. Elle lui avait expliquée qu'elle savait qu'elle ressemblait à une personne hautaine mais c'était la société dans laquelle elle vivait qui voulait cela mais elle adorait faire des choses simples avec des personnes en dehors de son cercle de connaissances. Très touchée par son honnêteté, la jeune femme avait accepté et depuis elles passaient leurs journées ensembles, à s'occuper des fleurs dans le jardin, c'était son petit coin de paradis lui avait dit Moira. Ou bien de parler mode, même si Donna n'avait pas aussi d'argent elle aimait voir les beaux vêtements et aimait bien s'habiller. Felicity et Oliver arrivèrent en courant dans la cuisine et prirent tous les deux des muffins.

"Oliver n'as-tu pas honte volé sur la table" dit sa mère en colère

"Excuse-moi mère" dit-il les yeux baissés

Felicity qui rigolait dans son coin, que le jeune garçon se fasse disputer, en pris aussi pour son grade par sa mère pour avoir volé et s'être moqué de son copain.

"Je ne comprends pas que vous fassiez pleins de gâteaux, ce n'est pas un mariage" dit la petite fille

Oliver fixa son amie avec son regard perçant "Quand je serais grand je vais me marier avec toi"

"Tu dis n'importe quoi" répliqua Felicity

"Elle ne veut pas se marier avec moi maman" dit le petit garçon tristement

"Tu aimes toute les filles, c'est bête ce que tu dis"

"Mais moi c'est toi que j'aime" il chuchota

"C'est même pas vrai ce que tu dis" elle croisa ses bras et se retourna pour ne plus le regarder

"Oliver...Felicity est juste ton amie...Pour l'instant vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être amoureux, tu as le temps pour cela" dit sa mère

Le petit garçon partit en courant, les deux femmes pensèrent qu'il s'était enfui pour bouder, mais un instant plus tard il revint dans la cuisine et s'approcha de la petite fille. Il lui tendit une boîte où se trouvait une carte avec le nom d'un joueur de base-ball très connu, celle-ci coutait très chère et il l'a chérissait, c'était sa préférée.

"Maintenant elle se mariera avec moi quand on sera grand" dit-il en se tournant vers sa mère

Il sentit de douces lèvres sur sa joue lui faire un baiser, au moment de tourner la tête il plongea dans les magnifiques yeux bleus de la petite fille aux cheveux noirs

"Merci Oliver. Je la garderai toute ma vie" dit la petite fille d'une voix douce

« Jusqu'au mariage » dit-il fièrement

« Oui » elle répondit en souriant

"Nous avons réfléchi avec ta mère pendant quelques heures et avons décidé de vous faire un mariage fictif le surlendemain, avant que nous rentrions à Las Vegas"

Felicity n'écoutait plus vraiment sa mère. Elle essayait de se souvenir de cette journée. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce moment-là. Elle ferma les yeux plongeant au plus profond de sa mémoire, effaçant les mauvais passages de sa jeunesse, essayant de se souvenir que des moments heureux et tout d'un coup.

« Je me souviens de cette carte » dit-elle criant

Tout le monde sursauta à sa voix si intense. Elle se leva rapidement puis pris les escaliers en direction du grenier. Elle en descendit quelques minutes plus tard sous les regards des personnes dans la pièce avec la petite boite recouverte de poussière. Délicatement elle ouvrit celle-ci et aperçu la carte de base-ball de Mickey Charles Mantle

« Je me rappelle l'avoir trouvée dans le grenier quand j'avais douze ans. Je te l'ai montrée maman, et tu t'es mise à pleurer. Tu n'as jamais voulu me dire pourquoi tu étais si triste. Je t'ai demandé si elle appartenait à papa, tu as fait non de la tête et a pris la boite. »

« Mais c'est fou » dit Oliver en prenant la boîte dans ses mains. Il regarda la carte, elle devait valoir chère à l'époque "Je devais vraiment t'aimer pour te l'offrir. C'était un des meilleurs joueurs"

"Felicity a gardé cette carte près d'elle jusqu'au jour ou Noah nous as quittés" dit Donna "tu l'as rangé dans la boîte et quand je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais, tu m'a tout simplement répondu que cela ne servait à rien de s'attacher aux objets, tout le monde partait de toute façons. Nous n'avions pas vu les Queens depuis plus d'un an et nous n'avions plus de nouvelle. Quand j'appelais on me répondait que Monsieur et Madame Queen étaient très occupés, qu'il fallait prendre rendez-vous. Après un moment j'ai arrêté d'appeler et puis la vie à continuer" Donna essuya une larme qui coulait

"Comment était le mariage maman" demanda la jeune femme

"Je vais dire aussi compliqué qu'il pouvait être quand tu décides de marier deux enfants de cinq et sept ans...

Donna et Moira se trouvait dans un magasin spécialisée dans les mariages, dans une des salles privées essayant d'habillés leurs enfants respectifs. Oliver serait habillé dans un petit costume avec son nœud papillon et ses petites bretelles, et Felicity aurait une robe blanche qui tomberait à ses pieds qui serait munis de petits escarpins, et dans sa longue chevelure noir se trouveraient de belle perles scintillantes. Après quelques heures d'essayage elles sortirent du magasin avec plusieurs sacs que le chauffeur déposa dans le coffre de la voiture. Arrivés au manoir, elles laissèrent les deux enfants s'amuser et partirent dans la cuisine pour vérifier le festin de la réception que Raisa avait concocté. Il n'y aurait que peu d'invités, les Merlyns, les Lances et plusieurs copains d'Oliver.

Le lendemain tout était en place, les invités s'installèrent et la musique démarra. Moira s'avança tenant la main de son fils et l'amena jusqu'à l'homme qui allait officier, puis vint le tour de Donna avec sa fille qui fit de même. Les deux jeunes enfants se tinrent la main et écoutèrent le monsieur parlé devant eux. Ils ne comprenaient pas tout, mais ce n'était pas grave, on leur avait demandé d'être sages et c'est ce qu'ils faisaient. L'officiant fit un petit discours, Robert et Noah donnèrent les petites bagues à leurs enfants et ils les placèrent sur leur doigt comme leur maman leur avait appris le matin même. On les déclara mari et femme, Felicity devint rouge continuant de donner la main au jeune garçon, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, mais Oliver se lança et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il se recula de peur d'avoir mal agi mais la petite fille rigola et fit de même. Le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit des pas sur le carrelage, Felicity était partie en courant, elle s'était réfugié sous une table de la salle de réception ne bougeant plus. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir embrassé, elle n'était pas encore assez grande, ce n'était pas bien de faire cela elle pensait. Elle entendit des pas dans la salle et resta sans bouger de peur qu'on ne la trouve, puis la nappe se souleva et une petite tête blonde apparut et s'invita dans sa cachette. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent, ils se regardèrent intensément

"Comment m'as-tu trouvé" demanda Felicity

"Je me suis demandé où j'aimerais me cacher si je ne voulais pas qu'on me trouve. En rentrant dans la salle j'ai vu la table, et je me suis dit que tu devais être là"

"Pourquoi on a fait cette chose devant ce monsieur Oliver, ce sont les grandes personnes qui se marient pas les enfants"

"On a voulu faire plaisir à nos mamans. Et puis je voulais me marier avec toi donc c'est bien"

"Je ne suis pas aussi belle que Laurel, c'est avec elle que tu aurais dû te marier" dit-elle en commençant à pleurer

"Tu es très belle et je t'ai donné ma carte préférée cela signifie que c'est toi que je veux" dit-il innocemment

"Maman a dit que c'est que les adultes qui s'aiment, qui se font des bisous. On est des enfants»

« Tu as raison, je ne comprends pas ce que c'est que l'amour et je ne sais pas pourquoi on a fait ça "

"On a qu'à dire que c'est un jeu et c'est tout"

"Mais je garderais toujours près de mon cœur cette petite bague, même si c'est pour les filles" dit-il en regardant et touchant l'anneau

"Moi aussi, toujours. » elle le regarda et lui tendit la main « On ne peut pas être amoureux comme les grands mais on est amis ? »

« Oui nous sommes amis » dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Ils rigolèrent et sortirent de sous la table et se mirent à courir l'un après l'autre comme des enfants qu'ils étaient.

Quand sa mère eu fini de raconter l'histoire, Felicity était perdue dans ses pensées Comment pouvait elle se rappeler de chaque moment de son enfance mais pas de celui-là ? Pourtant il devrait être ancré dans sa mémoire. Elle ferma les yeux pour faire revenir les souvenirs cachés. Oliver s'en aperçut et voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais Noah lui fit non de la tête. Il comprit qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas se rappeler de ces moments.  
Lui par contre se rappelait chaque instant, chaque chamaillerie, il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Bien sûr il était plus vieux de deux ans quand cela était arrivé et il ne se rappelait pas des noms mais se souvenait des moments. Il se rappelait d'avoir rencontré une petite fille, d'avoir essayé de la retrouver étant adolescent, mais comment faire sans noms à mettre sur un visage. Quand il avait rencontré Felicity la première fois, et qu'il l'avait touchée, un courant électrique familier l'avait parcouru mais il n'avait pas osé croire que cette jeune femme devant lui, si impulsive, soit la petite fille rencontrée dans sa jeunesse.

Felicity leva les yeux, regarda sa mère et retira la petite chaine autour de son cou. Elle en sortit une toute petite bague attachée à celle-ci. Oliver fit de même et sortit aussi la sienne.

« Ce sont vos alliances » dit Donna souriant « Quand tu as eu ton diplôme je te l'ai redonné en te disant... »

« Que tu me l'offrais pour me féliciter » fini la jeune femme

« Oui »

"Je n'ai jamais fait attention qu'on avait presque le même anneau" dit Oliver

Felicity toucha la bague et la tourna dans ses doigts, elle ferma les yeux et vit une image d'elle sous la pluie, courant, sautant dans des flaques d'eau. A ses côtés un petit garçon qui rigolait. Puis ils se prirent les mains et tournèrent en rond, baissant leur tête pour que l'eau vienne finir sa course sur leurs visages, dans leurs cheveux. Puis vint tour à tour les scènes que sa mère lui avait décrites. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, elle s'avança et attrapa la main de l'homme de sa vie la serrant fort

« Je me rappelle de tout »

"Je n'ai jamais oublié" dit le jeune homme

"Pardon... qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? "

"Je ne t'ai jamais oublié en fait. Tes yeux magnifiques ont toujours été dans mes rêves, certains moments se sont effacés de ma mémoire, mais quand ta mère les racontait ils sont revenus. Je sais que tu t'en veux d'avoir oublié, mais je ne t'en veux pas mon amour, tu étais plus jeune et puis ta vie a été plus mouvementée que la mienne"

"Ils auraient dû revenir à l' instant où j'ai pardonné à mon père d'être parti"

"Ce n'est pas aussi simple ma chérie" dit Noah "trop de temps étaient passés"

"Donna...Mes parents ne vous ont jamais oublié, de temps en temps je la voyais dans ses pensées, les yeux embuées de larmes, mais elle se reprenait vite, ne voulant pas que les gens la voit faible. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais su que vous l'appeliez, et elle a essayé de son côté, mais un jour je l'ai entendu dire à mon père que la ligne n'existait plus"

"Merci Oliver de me dire cela, on n'a partagé seulement un an de notre vie mais elle m'a donné la force de me battre à chaque problème. Je ne voulais pas la décevoir si je la voyais de nouveau" dit-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues "Mais je n'ai jamais eu cette chance"

"Tu as les photos du mariage maman ?" demanda la jeune femme

"Bien sûr"

Ils regardèrent les pages de l'album, Oliver comme sur les autres caressa les visages de ses parents. Puis sur la photo ou ils étaient tous ensemble, il caressa le visage de la petite fille sur la photo

"A notre premier regard dans ton bureau à notre première rencontre j'ai senti quelque chose qui me reliait à toi, je savais que je t'avais déjà vu mais je ne me souvenais plus. Puis en rentrant au manoir, je suis allé me promener dans la chambre de mes parents comme tous les soirs depuis qu'ils étaient partis et j'ai trouvé le petit anneau sur la table de chevet de ma mère, j'avais rêver de l'avoir donner à la petite fille brune. J'ai souhaité pendant un instant que tu pouvais être cette petite fille, mais je n'avais plus d'espoir de la retrouver, alors j'ai arrêter de rêver d'elle et je n'ai rêver que de toi" il sourit.

"Quand je t'ai regardé la première fois, j'ai ressenti un sentiment de bien-être alors que je suis plutôt méfiante avec les gens. J'ai su dès le premier jour que je pouvais te faire confiance comme si je te connaissais depuis longtemps. Si j'avais su qui tu étais j'aurais surement agi autrement, et nous aurions été ensemble depuis longtemps. Je suis désolée Oliver de t'avoir fait attendre un an"

"Je ne regrette rien de la façon dont nous avons appris à nous connaître et je passerais encore par cette année de découverte pour être seulement avec toi. Grâce à ma petite sœur et son ordinateur, le destin a décidé de nous réunir enfin car on était prêt à se rencontrer de nouveau et à s'aimer" Dit le jeune homme

"Je t'aime depuis toujours sans le savoir"

« Moi aussi » dit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne « Epouse moi, encore »

Cette fois, Felicity ne retint pas les larmes qui inondaient ses yeux et fixait l'homme devant elle, qui avait toujours été là pour elle depuis leur rencontre. Qui lui avait ouvert le monde et le cœur d'une façon qu'elle ne croyait pas possible. Elle tourna la tête vers ses parents qui eux aussi pleuraient de voir le jeune homme demander leur fille en mariage.

Noah fit un petit signe de consentement à sa fille, Donna lui fit un grand sourire de bonheur, alors elle se retourna vers Oliver qui se demandait si de faire sa demande aujourd'hui était une si bonne idée. Depuis un an il voulait l'épouser, qu'elle devienne sa femme, qu'elle porte ses enfants en son sein, il avait même l'anneau de sa grand-mère dans sa commode, il était enfin prêt pour l'engagement. Il vit le regard de Felicity se tourner vers lui à nouveau, elle lui fit un sourire et avec une voix tremblante

« Oui...Je veux t'épouser encore, toujours »

Il fit un large sourire, l'attrapa par la taille et avança son visage vers le sien, mais s'arrêta en cours de route.

" Vas-y mon garçon"

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et embrassa son épouse, ou sa futur épouse, il ne le savait plus, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que la femme dans ses bras, était à lui pour toujours. Le baiser fut doux par respect aux parents de la jeune femme. Mais elle lui susurra dans l'oreille que cette nuit ils se rattraperaient.

"Je t'aime"

"Je t'aime aussi"

Felicity commençait à planifier le mariage pour dans un an, mais Oliver lui expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas attendre. Quand elle lui avait dit que cela serait difficile de préparer un mariage en deux semaines comme il voulait, en restant une semaine en vacances chez ses parents, il lui répondit qu'il avait attendu assez longtemps, vingt-trois ans exactement, et qu'il avait assez d'argent pour faire avancer les choses rapidement. Elle lui sourit et enroula ses bras autour de lui, elle l'embrassa langoureusement et ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme pour sceller leur fiançailles.

Durant la semaine qu'ils passèrent à Las Vegas, Oliver appela Théa pour lui annoncer ses prochaines noces avec Felicity, la jeune femme était enthousiaste et luit annonça qu'elle allait s'occuper de tout. Puis il prévint son meilleur ami Tommy qui était marié à Laurel et avec qui il vivait à Coast City, que le mariage se déroulerait au manoir dans deux semaines et qu'il les voulait tous les deux ce jour très important, car ils connaissaient la mariée depuis vingt-trois. Ses amis furent surpris au début, mais étaient ravis qu'il ait enfin trouvé la petite brune dont il se souvenait dans ses rêves.

Felicity quant à elle avait voulu une chose très spéciale pour ce jour unique, alors elle demanda à un vielle ami de son père de venir chez eux. Noah avait embarqué Oliver dans une ballade de la ville pour qu'il ne soit pas présent. Quand Ethan arriva chez eux il enroula ses bras autour de la jeune fille, cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, la dernière fois c'était quand elle était parti pour le MIT. Après s'être salué, ils s'assirent à table et la jeune femme lui expliqua ce qu'elle voulait exactement. L'ami de son père était un ancien peintre qui était venu en exil, il y a des années, à Las Vegas après la mort de sa muse, sa femme. Felicity lui montra une photo qu'elle avait prise de l'album de sa mère et lui demanda de faire un portrait. Il lui demanda combien de temps il avait, elle lui répliqua avec un sourire une petite quinzaine. Cela ne lui fit pas peur c'était un bon défi pour lui, elle n'oublia pas de lui dire qu'il était invité à la noce bien sûr.

Le jour du mariage était arrivé, Ethan avait apporté le portrait le jour d'avant et l'avait déposé dans la salle de noce seulement ce matin, sur un trépied à l'endroit où les mariés devaient se placer.

La jeune femme se trouvait dans une des chambres dans sa robe de mariée se regardant dans le miroir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur son père.

"Tu es prête ma puce"

"Oui papa, plus que jamais"

« Je voulais que tu sache que je suis très heureux que tu épouse Oliver. C'est l'homme que je t'avais choisi depuis toutes ces années. Je suis content que le destin vous ai réunis »

« Moi aussi papa. Je pense que ce qui m'a manqué dans les hommes que j'ai rencontré est inconsciemment ce que je ressentais pour un petit garçon. Mais quand je l'ai rencontré je n'ai pas ressenti ce manque" Felicity pris le bras de son père et descendis les escaliers qui la conduisit vers Oliver, l'homme de sa vie.

La musique commença, et le jeune homme regarda vers les portes essayant d'oublier ce qui se cachait sous le tissu, car depuis tout à l'heure il regardait ce trépied devant lui se demandant ce qui pouvait être caché derrière. Il vit alors apparaître sa belle future épouse, au bras de son père, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, toujours aussi resplendissante.

Les deux amoureux regardèrent l'homme devant eux qui allait les unir, ils réalisèrent au bout d'une minute que c'était le prête qui les avaient unis étant enfant. Donna avait réussi à le retrouver grâce à monsieur Steel. Il leur sourit quand il vit qu'ils l'avaient reconnu puis commença à parler.

« Cher famille, cher amis.. »

Il fut coupé par la voix de Felicity « Attendez un instant s'il vous plait »

Oliver se retourna vers elle et paniqua, elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière maintenant, elle lui sourit sachant ce qu'il pensait et le rassura d'un regard.

« Non je ne vais pas annuler » dit-elle « mais il manque quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas changer malheureusement. Il y a deux personnes chères à ton cœur qui ne sont plus présentes pour te voir en homme, épouser la petite fille qu'ils avaient choisis pour toi il y a longtemps »

Oliver comprenant ce qu'elle disait-il senti une première larme couler sur ses joues. Il vit Felicity faire signe à un homme pour qu'il enlève le tissu sur le trépied et c'est là qu'il aperçut un portrait de ses parents, souriant, regardant devant eux, comme s'ils le fixaient. Il regarda la jeune femme qui était à ses côtés, elle pleurait aussi.

« Ils sont avec nous » dit-elle la voix tremblante « Comme il y a de ça de nombreuses années »

« Oui » dit-il hochant la tête "Merci pour ce que tu as fait"

La jeune femme lui caressa le visage, lui essuya les joues « On peut y aller mon père » dit-elle au prête

"Nous sommes réunis ici ce jour pour célébrer le mariage, encore une fois, d'Oliver Queen et Felicity Smoak. Chaque mariés a décidé d'écrire leurs vœux, nous les écoutons, c'est à toi Oliver"

Tout en fixant son regard dans celui de sa futur femme, le jeune homme commença "Aujourd'hui est le jour où je me lie à toi pour toujours. J'ai toujours pensé que ces souvenirs que j'avais de cette petite fille brune avec qui je m'étais marié à sept ans étaient des rêves, et j'ai espérer que toi et elle soit la même fille. Grâce à tes parents j'ai réalisé récemment que mon voeux s'était réalisé, j'ai enfin retrouvé la petite fille qui m'avait donné mon premier baiser, et je me suis promis de ne jamais te perdre à nouveau. Tu es apparu à un moment important de ma vie, où je ne croyais plus en l'existence, une culpabilité me rongeait de l'intérieur et m'enfonçait dans un trou d'où je n'arrivais plus à sortir. Mais avec ta gentillesse, ta générosité, ta compassion, ton intelligence, ta confiance tu m'as fait sortir de ce trou et tu m'as permis de voir la vie avec des yeux nouveaux. Tu es mon toujours et aujourd'hui je te donne mon cœur, mon âme et notre futur ensemble"

Felicity essuya les larmes de ses yeux de nouveaux et tout en fixant son futur mari et commença ses vœux à son tour "Oliver, aujourd'hui est le jour où je me lie à toi, j'ai toujours ressenti que quelque chose manquait dans ma vie, et c'était toi, ce petit garçon que j'avais connu il y a des années. Tu es mon meilleur ami et tombé amoureuse de toi a été si facile que je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis battu si longtemps. Tu es si doux, patient et surtout une telle bonté incroyable que je n'ai jamais connu personne avec un cœur pur comme le tien et donc aujourd'hui je te donne mon amour, mon honneur et notre vie ensemble"

"Oliver Jonas Queen, veux-tu prendre Felicity Smoak ici présente comme épouse"

"Oui je le veux" dit-il en glissant l'anneau de sa grand-mère à son doigt

"Felicity Meghan Smoak, veux-tu prendre Oliver Queen ici présent comme époux"

"Oui je le veux" elle lui glissa l'anneau au doigt

"Oliver et Felicity je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme"

Le jeune homme posa ses deux mains sur les joues de sa femme et lui donna le plus doux des baisers pour sceller leur amour. Tout le monde applaudit et vint les féliciter, Théa remercia sa belle-sœur pour le tableau magnifique qui représentait leurs parents. Ils dansèrent, s'amusèrent avec leurs amis, leur sourire illuminant leur visage de bonheur.

Ils achetèrent un loft près de la compagnie, et donnèrent le manoir à Théa. Le portrait des parents d'Oliver trônait au-dessus de la cheminée avec celui d'eux et des parents de Felicity qu'Ethan avait peint. Trois mois après leur mariage, la jeune femme annonça à son mari que la famille allait bientôt s'agrandir et il fut heureux de cette nouvelle.

Chaque année ils fêtèrent deux mariages, le premier quand ils étaient enfant et celui où ils étaient adultes et ils racontèrent leur magnifique histoire d'amour à leurs enfants, qui la raconta à leurs enfants à leur tour. Car jamais, au grand jamais, les familles Queen et Smoak n'oublieront ce passé en commun.


End file.
